A sustained-release formulation of recombinant hGH (rhGH) would allow a simpli-fied administration regimen and the opportunity to investigate the endocrine and metabolic effects fo continuous of rhGH. ProLease hGH is a formulation of rhGH (somatropin, Genentech, Inc.) intended to provide continuous release of hGH for up to 28 days. Since rhGH is primarily administered to children w/growth disor-ders, there is particular interest in a new hGH product that reduces the need for daily injections.